Spöket på Canterville
Av Oscar Wilde När mr Hiram B. Otis, Amerikas diplomatiska sändebud i England, köpte jaktslottet Canterville sa alla att han gjorde en stor dumhet. Det rådde nämligen inget som helst tvivel om att slottet hemsöktes av ett spöke. Säljaren, lord Canterville, som var en rättskaffens man, ansåg det som sin skyldighet att nämna saken när köpet gjordes upp. — Vi har själva inte bott på slottet på länge, sa han. Inte sedan en äldre släkting, änkenåden och hertiginnan av Bolton, blev så till den grad skrämd att hon aldrig riktigt hämtade sig. Hon höll på att klä om sig till middagen när ett par benrangelshänder lades på hennes axlar. Mr Otis, det är min plikt att säga er att spöket vid ett flertal tillfällen har visat sig för medlemmar av min familj och för församlingens kyrkoherde. Efter olyckan med änkenåden lämnade alla våra yngre tjänsteflickor oss. Och det hände ofta att lady Canterville inte kunde sova om nätterna på grund av mystiska ljud från korridoren och biblioteket. — Lord Canterville, spöket förhöjer ju bara värdet på slottet, svarade mr Otis. Jag kommer från ett land där vi har allt man kan få för pengar. Våra unga, raska gossar reser till Europa och lever rullan och passar på att hämta med sig hem era bästa skådespelerskor och primadonnor. Det går säkert på samma sätt för era spöken. Ni ska få se, finns det ett riktigt spöke här i Gamla världen så hamnar det snart nog på ett museum i Amerika. — Spöket finns, fast det har dragit era unga, raska gossar vid näsan, mr Otis, sa lord Canterville leende. Det har funnits i tre hundra år och alltid visat sig strax innan någon i familjen ska dö. — Det gör familjens doktor också, lord Canterville. Men några spöken existerar inte. Det är emot naturens ordning och inte ens den brittiska högadeln kan upphäva naturens lagar. Lord Canterville, svarade lugnt: — Visst vet jag att ni amerikaner är mycket naturliga, och har inte mrs Otis något emot ett spöke i huset är allt ju bra. Men kom ihåg att jag har varnat er. Några veckor senare var köpet klart och i juli månad flyttade den amerikanska familjen in på Canterville. Mrs Otis, som i ungdomen hade varit en uppburen skönhet i New York, såg också som medelålders mycket bra ut. Hon hade underbara ögon och en enastående vacker profil. Många amerikanska damer som flyttade till Europa lade sig till med ovanan att försöka verka intressant bleka och sjukliga, i tron att det skulle så vara i Gamla världen. Men mrs Otis gjorde aldrig det misstaget. Hon såg ut som hälsan själv och hade ett härligt glatt humör och var faktiskt typiskt engelsk i vissa avseenden. Vi får inte glömma att vi engelsmän trots allt har mycket gemensamt med dagens amerikaner. Att de sedan misshandlar vårt språk, det är en sak för sig. Föräldrarna hade av fosterlandskärlek döpt sin äldste son till Washington, något som han själv djupt beklagade. Han var en blond, ung man som såg riktigt trevlig ut och som — tack vare sitt intresse för spel och dobbel — förespåddes en lysande diplomatisk karriär. Under sin tid i London hann han med att göra sig känd som en utmärkt dansör. Hans enda svagheter var högadeln och blomma i knapphålet. För övrigt var han mycket klok och naturlig. Miss Virginia E. Otis var en liten flicka på femton år, graciös och söt som en älva, med frimodiga, blå ögon. Hon var en mycket skicklig ryttarinna. En gång hade hon på sin ponny vunnit en galopp mot gamle lord Bilton och slagit honom med ett par hästlängder. Detta hade så till den grad imponerat på unge hertigen av Cheshire att han hade friat till henne på fläcken. Det sas att han samma kväll gråtande hade skickats tillbaka till sin internatskola. Efter Virginia kom så tvillingarna, två små förtjusande gossar som hade mycket svårt att sitta still. De och mr Otis själv var familjens enda riktigt övertygade republikaner. Cantervilles närmaste järnvägsstation var Ascot och mr Otis hade telegraferat och bett att en vagn skulle möta dem där. De började färden på ett mycket gott humör. Det var en vacker julikväll med mild luft och doft av gran och fur. Duvor kuttrade bland ormbunkarna och på fälten sågs fasaner ila omkring. När de körde in på Cantervilles uppfartsväg drog emellertid svarta moln hastigt ihop sig på himlen. Det blev med ens så tyst som om hela naturen höll andan. En stor flock råkor flög ljudlöst över deras huvuden och innan de var framme vid huset började stora regndroppar att falla. En äldre dam, prydligt klädd i svart sidenklänning, vitt förkläde och vit mössa, stod på trappan och tog emot. Det var husföreståndarinnan, mrs Umney. På lady Cantervilles enträgna begäran hade mrs Otis gått med på att behålla henne i sin tjänst. Mrs Umney neg för var och en av dem och sa på sitt gammaldags högtidliga sätt: — Jag bjuder eder välkomna till Canterville. De följde henne genom en vacker hall in i biblioteket där te var framdukat. De slog sig ner och såg sig omkring i rummet medan mrs Umney serverade. Biblioteket hade svarta ekpaneler på väggarna och ett stort fönster med målat glas i fonden. Mrs Otis verkade mycket nöjd ända tills hon upptäckte en mörkröd fläck på golvet framför eldstaden. Helt ovetande om vad det var för en fläck vände hon sig till mrs Umney och sa: — Någon har visst spillt ut något där. — Ja, frun, svarade den gamla trotjänarinnan med gåtfull stämma. Blod har spillts på det stället. — Usch! utropade mrs Otis. Jag vill då inte ha blodfläckar i mitt hus. Se till att den blir borttvättad. Mrs Umney log och svarade lika gåtfullt som förut: — Blodet tillhör lady Eleanore av Canterville som mördades just där av sin make, sir Simon av Canterville, år 1575. Sir Simon överlevde henne i nio år och försvann sedan under mycket mystiskaomständigheter. Hans kropp återfanns aldrig och hans osaliga själ kan inte få ro. Han går igen här på Canterville. Blodfläcken där är mycket uppskattad av turister och andra besökare och går inte att tvätta bort. — Prat! sa Washington Otis. Pinkertons förträffliga fläckstift tar bort allt! Innan den förskräckta mrs Umney hann blinka låg han på knä på golvet och gned ihärdigt mednågot som såg ut som en liten svart pinne. Efter några sekunder syntes inte ett spår av blodfläcken. — Se där! utbrast Washington triumferande. Pinkertons förträffliga fläckstift kan man lita på i alla väder. Han hade knappt talat till punkt förrän en skarp blixt lyste upp det mörka rummet. Åskan dånade och small och alla reste sig förfärade. Mrs Umney svimmade. — Vilket orimligt klimat! suckade mr Otis och tände en lång cigarill. Är England så utarmat att det inte ens har råd att hålla sig med hyggligt väder? Sanna mina ord, britterna måste utvandra till Amerika, annars går de under. — Käraste Hiram, vad gör vi med en husföreståndarinna som svimmar så där utan vidare? frågade mrs Otis. — Dra av det på lönen så vaknar hon nog snart, föreslog hennes make. Och visst repade mrs Umney sig nästan med detsamma, det var dock tydligt att hon var ytterst tagen. Hon sa i allvarsamma ordalag till mr Otis att ta sig väl tillvara. Saker och ting skulle komma att hända i huset. — Jag har med mina egna ögon sett en del som kan få håret att resa sig på en kristen människas huvud, mr Otis. Många nätter har jag inte fått en blund i ögonen därför att hemskheterna har hållit mig vaken. Mr Otis och hans fru försäkrade den goda kvinnan att de inte var det minsta rädda för spöken. Hon nedkallade försynens välsignelse över sitt nya herrskap, mumlade något om en liten löneökning och stapplade så i väg till sitt rum. * * * Det våldsamma ovädret rasade hela natten, annars hände ingenting anmärkningsvärt. Men nästa morgon när de kom ner för att äta frukost var den förskräckliga blodfläcken där igen. — Jag tror inte det är Pinkertons fel, sa Washington. Pinkertons förträffliga fläckstift kan man lita på i alla väder. Det måste vara spöket. Han gned emellertid bort fläcken för andra gången, men nästa morgon var den där igen. Likaså den tredje morgonen — och det fastän mr Otis själv hade låst biblioteket och tagit med sig nyckeln upptill sitt sovrum. Alla i familjen blev mycket intresserade. Mr Otis tänkte att han kanhända hade varit lite för säker på sin sak när han förnekade spökets existens och mrs Otis förklarade att hon tänkte gå in i "Spiritistiska klubben". Washington satte sig att skriva ett brev till två herrar som sas vara väl insatta i övernaturliga händelser. Han ville veta om blodfläckar, åstadkomna genom brott, kunde bli kvar i all evighet. Också den amerikanska familjen Otis trodde nu att spöket på Canterville verkligen existerade. Det var inget tvivel om saken längre. När skymningssvalkan kom nästa dag for de alla ut på en åktur och var inte hemma igen förrän vid niotiden, då de åt en lätt måltid. Samtalet vid bordet rörde sig inte alls om det övernaturliga och förväntningarna var därför på intet sätt uppskruvade. Mr Otis berättade för mig senare att de hade pratat om hur besvärligt det var att vänja sig vid engelsk mat och om att New York-dialekten lät bra mycket mer kultiverad än London-bornas släpiga tal. De hade inte nämnt den ondsinta sir Simons namn eller sagt ett enda ord om spöken, försäkrade mr Otis. Klockan elva gick familjen till sängs och halv tolv var alla ljus släckta. En stund senare vaknade mr Otis av ett besynnerligt ljud i korridoren utanför sovrummet. Det lät som rasslande metall och tycktes komma närmare för varje sekund. Han steg upp, tände en tändsticka och tittade på klockan. Den var exakt ett. Han var absolut lugn, konstaterade han, när han tog pulsen på sig själv. Den var inte förhöjd. Det underliga rasslandet pågick fortfarande där ute, nu tillsammans med tydligt hörbara steg. Mr Otis stack fötterna i morgontofflorna, hämtade en liten avlång flaska ur sitt toalettetui ochöppnade så dörren. Mitt framför honom i det svaga månljuset stod en hisklig gubbe med ögon somglödande kol. Hans långa grå hår föll fram över axlarna i toviga lockar, de uråldriga kläderna var både smutsiga och trasiga och vid handlederna och fotlederna hängde tunga, rostiga kedjor. — Min bäste herre, jag tycker verkligen att ni ska olja in era kedjor, sa mr Otis och räckte framsin lilla flaska. Se här, jag tog med mig en flaska avden utmärkta smörjoljan "Opp som en sol". Den är mycket effektiv redan efter första smörjningen. Läsom den på etiketten. Jag ställer flaskan på bordet och ska med största nöje ge er en flaska till närhelst ni så önskar. Med de orden drog mr Otis sig tillbaka in i sitt rum och stängde dörren. Spöket stod orörlig ett ögonblick. Ilskan växte inom honom. Han slog till flaskan så att den for igolvet och gick i bitar, flydde genom korridoren, utstötande ihåliga jämmerskrik och med ett fasansfullt grönaktigt sken omkring sig. Men precis närhan hade hunnit fram till den pampiga ektrappanöppnades en dörr till och två små vitklädda figurer stack ut näsan. I nästa sekund susade en stor kuddeförbi huvudet på honom! Här var ingen tid att förlora. Spöket upplöste hastigt sig själv till en dimma och flydde genom väggpanelen. Under resten av natten var det absolut lugnt i huset. När spöket kom in i sin lilla lönnkammare i vänstra flygelbyggnaden lutade han sig mot en månstråle för att pusta ut. Han visste sig ingen levandes råd. Aldrig under sin lysande, tre hundra år långa karriär hade han blivit så grovt förolämpad och för att trösta sig lite började han tänka på alla sina föregående bravader. Änkenåden hade han skrämt från vettet när hon stod framför spegeln i spetsar och diamanter. De fyra tjänsteflickorna hade blivit hysteriska bara för att han flinade lite åt dem där han stod bakom gardinen i ett av gästrummen. Kyrkoherden, som han hade blåst ut ljuset för en natt utanför biblioteket, hade sedan den dagen vistats på hospital. Och gumman de Tremouillac då! Hon hade blivit liggande till sängs i sex veckor efter att ha sett ett benrangel sitta i fåtöljen och läsa i hennes dagbok. Efter den händelsen hade hon blivit djupt religiös. Men allra roligast var nog ändå den där natten för något hundratal år sedan när den elake lord Canterville hittades kvävd med en ruterknekt halvvägs ner i halsen. Strax innan lorden dog hade han bekänt att han hade lurat av en medspelare 50.000 pund just med hjälp av den där ruterknekten som spöket sedan hade tvingat honom att svälja. Ack ja, så många gamla kära minnen han hade! Med äkta, konstnärlig självgodhet fortsatte han att erinra sig sina mest berömda framträdanden och log bittert i sin ensamhet. Tänk vilket rabalder det hade blivit efter hans sista "Röde Ruben eller Det strypta spädbarnet". Hans debutnummer "Gänglige Gibeon eller Blodsugaren på Bexley Moor" var inte heller så dumt. För att inte tala om vilket ståhej det hade blivit den gången han spelade kägla med sina egna benknotor på tennisplanen. Alla hans stora bedrifter kom tillbaka i hans minne. Där var betjänten som hade skjutit sig i skafferiet efter att ha sett en grön hand knacka på fönsterrutan. Där var den vackra lady Stutfield som alltid måste ha ett svart sammetsband om halsen för att dölja fem otäcka märken efter fingrar i sitt vita skinn. Hon hade till slut dränkt sig i karpdammen, den vackra ladyn. Och efter allt detta kommer så ett par eländiga amerikaner och ställer till trassel. Erbjuder honom smörjoljan "Opp som en sol" och kastar kuddar i skallen på honom. Fullkomligt outhärdligt var det! Aldrig under historiens lopp hade ett spöke blivit så illa behandlat. Han beslöt sig för att hämnas och grubblade på hur det bäst skulle ske ända tills dagen grydde. * * * Nästa morgon vid frukostbordet hade familjen Otis en ingående diskussion om spöket. Mr Otis var lite förargad för att hans present hade blivit ratad så bryskt. — Min gåva var alls inte menad som en förolämpning, sa han, spände ögonen i tvillingarna och tillade: Men att kasta kuddar på honom var inte snällt, pojkar. Han har dock bott här i huset längreän vi. Tvillingarna gapskrattade och deras far fortsatte: Å andra sidan, om han vägrar använda "Opp som en sol" blir vi nog tvungna att ta kedjorna ifrån honom. Med ett sådant oväsen om nätterna kan ju ingen människa sova. Under resten av veckan fick de vara i fred, om man undantar att blodfläcken i biblioteket ständigt fylldes på. Det var mycket underligt eftersom både dörren och fönstret varje kväll bommades till ordentligt av mr Otis själv. De undrade mycket över det faktum att fläcken ändrade färg med jämna mellanrum. Ibland var den rödbrun som skinnet på en indian, ibland högröd, ibland hade den en violett anstrykning. Och en söndagsmorgon — mr Otis skulle just till att läsa den enkla bön som de brukade inleda sabbaten med — var fläcken smaragdgrön. Fläckens brokiga skiftningar var mycket lustiga, tyckte familjen, och varje kväll hade de en liten privat vadslagning om morgondagens fläckfärg. Den enda som inte deltog i skämtet var lilla Virginia som i stället kände sig bedrövad när hon såg fläcken. Den morgonen då den var smaragdgrön höll hon på att brista i gråt. Spöket visade sig för andra gången på söndagsnatten. Strax efter det att de hade gått till sängs skrämdes de plötsligt av ett fruktansvärt brak från hallen. De störtade nerför trappan och upptäckte då att den gamla riddarrustningen hade fallit i golvet. I den rakryggade renässansstolen bredvid satt spöket på Canterville och gned sig på knäna och såg minst sagt lidande ut. Tvillingarna, 'som var beväpnade med sina ärtbössor, avlossade genast två ärtor och mr Otis själv riktade sin revolver mot honom. — Upp med händerna! skrek han som seden var i Kalifornien. Spöket for upp med ett ursinnigt avgrundsvrål, svepte som en dimma förbi dem och släckte i förbifarten Washingtons ljus. Där stod de så i fullständigt mörker. När spöket hade kommit uppför trappan tog han sig samman så pass att han förmådde brista ut i sitt berömda demoniska skratt. Mer än en gång hade det visat sig synnerligen användbart. Bland annat hade det med största sannolikhet kört i väg inte mindre än tre av lady Cantervilles franska guvernanter. Alltså avlossade spöket nu en skrattsalva så gäll att det skallade under takets gamla valv. Men det hårresande ekot hann knappt dö bort förrän en dörr öppnades och mrs Otis kom ut, klädd i en ljusblå morgonrock. — Mitt bästa spöke! sa hon. Ni måste ha ont i magen. Se här har jag en flaska med doktor Dobells droppar. En förträfflig medicin vid matsmältningsbesvär, det kan jag försäkra. Spöket glodde svart på henne och satte så omedelbart i gång med förberedelserna för sitt nyligen omarbetade förvandlingsnummer till stor svart hund. Det var enligt familjedoktorn orsaken till att lord Cantervilles morbror hade blivit obotligt sinnessjuk. Men så kom tvillingarna springande uppför trappan och det hejdade hans onda uppsåt. Han nöjde sig med att bli självlysande och försvinna med ett kyrkogårdsstön. Fullständigt tillintetgjord steg han in i sin lönnkammare, ett rov för den häftigaste sinnesrörelse han varit med om. Visst förfasade han sig över de ouppfostrade tvillingarna och över deras mors fräcka tilltag att vilja ge honom magdroppar, men det som tog honom värst var hans egen klumpighet och kraftlöshet. Han hade hoppats att till och med moderna amerikaner skulle tappa vett och sans vid åsynen av "Spöket i riddarrustning" och så hade han fumlat när han skulle ikläda sig den rollen. Det var förresten hans egen rustning, den som han hade burit vid de tornerspel där drottning Elizabeth I i egen hög person hade uttryckt sin beundran för hans bedrifter. Och så hade han nu dignat under tyngden av rustningens järn, fallit och skrapat knäna illa mot golvets stenläggning. Han kände sig sjuk i flera dagar och lämnade bara sin kammare för att fylla i blodfläcken. Men genom den ömma omvårdnad han gav sig själv repade han sig så småningom och beslöt att göra ett tredje försök med familjen Otis. Han valde fredagen den sjuttonde augusti för sitt framträdande. En hel dag ägnade han åt att titta igenom sin garderob och bestämde sig slutligen för stor slokhatt med röd fjäder, vit svepning med krus vid handleder och hals och rostig dolk. Fram emot kvällen började det regna och blåsa så att fönsterrutorna skallrade. Det var just sådant väder som han gillade allra bäst. Och här följer hans väl genomtänkta stridsplan. Han skulle smyga sig in i Washington Otis rum, morra vid sängens fotända tills ynglingen vaknade och sedan sticka den rostiga dolken tre gånger i sin egen strupe, allt till stillsam musik. Han hade en särskild gås oplockad med Washington, eftersom det var han som hade lagt sig till med oskicket att ta bort Cantervilles berömda blodfläck med Pinkertons förträffliga fläckstift. När så den lättsinnige och dumdristige unge mannen hade fått vad han tålde tänkte spöket fortsätta in i herrskapet Otis sovrum. Där skulle han lägga en klibbigt kall hand på mrs Otis panna och samtidigt väsa uppskakande bårhus-hemligheter i hennes makes öra. Vad lilla Virginia beträffade hade han ännu inte bestämt sig. Hon var söt och snäll och hade aldrig gjort honom något ont. Ett par ihåliga stönanden från garderoben skulle nog räcka där, trodde han. Tvillingarna däremot skulle få se på gnistor. Det första som måste göras var att sätta sig på magen på dem för att, så att säga, skapa den rätta, gastkramande stämningen. Sedan skulle han uppenbara sig för dem i form av ett grönt, iskallt lik och så förbli tills de darrade av skräck och fasa. Som slutkläm tänkte han uppföra paradnumret "Lamslagne Laban eller Den skälvande självmördaren". Det numret var lika bra, om inte bättre, än "Maniske Martin eller Dödsmaskens dårdans". Klockan halv elva hörde han familjen gå till sängs. Han stördes en stund av vilda skrik och skratt från tvillingarnas rum, men en kvart över elva var huset tyst. När klockan slog midnatt begav han sig i väg. Då kraxade korpen i trädet utanför, då ven vinden som en osalig ande kring det gamla slottet och en bättre natt kunde han inte önska sig. Men familjen Otis sov, ovetande om vad som väntadedem, och mr Otis snarkningar överröstade både regn och storm. Med ett elakt grin steg spöket ut från panelen. Han skred förbi det stora burspråket och kastade en blick på fönstret. Det var vackert målat i blått och guld och målningen föreställde hans egen vapensköld. Så kom han då till den smala gången som ledde fram till Washington Otis rum. Där hejdade han sig ett ögonblick. Nu var stunden inne. Han hångrina-de för sig själv och tog ett steg om hörnet in i gången. Med ett ylande jämmerskri drog han sig snabbt baklänges och gömde sitt bleka ansikte i de knotiga händerna. Mitt framför honom i gången stod det ruskigaste spöke man kan få skåda! Huvudet var kalt och blankpolerat, ansiktet klotrunt och kritvitt och dragen förstenade i ett hiskligt grin. Från ögonen strålade det ut ett illande rött sken, munnen gapade som en brinnande källa och uppenbarelsen var klädd i en snövit svepning — inte olik hans egen. På bröstet hade det nya spöket ett plakat där det förmodligen stod hemska saker om mord och illgärningar och i högra handen glimmade ett svärd. Eftersom Canterville-spöket aldrig hade sett ett spöke förut blev han fruktansvärt rädd, det kan ju var och en förstå. Han kastade en sista, snabb blick på den förfärliga skepnaden och flydde sedan hals över huvud tillbaka till sin kammare. Där slängde han sig på sin lilla usla halmbädd och gömde ansiktet under klädnaden. Men eftersom han var ett tappert gammalt spöke tog han sig samman efter en stund och fattade ett modigt beslut. Så snart det började ljusna skulle han gå och prata med det andra spöket. Och när det syntes en svag grå strimma över bergen gav han sig i väg igen. Hans tanke var den att två spöken ju faktiskt var bättre än ett och att hans nya vän kanske ville hjälpa honom med tvillingarna. Spöket var kvar på samma ställe i gången, men något måste det ha råkat ut för. Det lyste inte längre rött ur ögonhålorna, det glimmande svärdet låg på golvet och figuren stod lutat mot väggen i en mycket onaturlig ställning. Han rusade dit och slog armarna om det. Till hans fasa åkte huvudet av det och rullade genom gången. Kroppen hängde som en trasa på hans arm. "Spöket" var inget riktigt spöke! Det var ett vitt lakan och en sopkvast! På golvet låg en kökskniv och en urholkad kålrot! Detta var ju helt förryckt! Med feberaktig iver grep Canterville-spöket plakatet och läste följande upprörande meddelande: DETTA ÄR SPÖKET OTIS! Världens enda äkta, livslevande spöke! Varning för efterapningar! Alla andra spöken är förfalskningar! Då gick det upp ett ljus för honom. Han hade blivit lurad, bedragen, förd bakom ljuset! Hans ögon brann med den gamla farliga Canterville-glöden och de tandlösa gommarna malde. Han höjde sina benrangelshänder ovanför huvudet och svor den ed om hämnd som varje välutbildat spöke hade fått lära sig. När det var gjort drog han sig tillbaka till enbekväm blykista där han blev liggande tills kvällen kom. * * * Följande dag kände spöket sig mycket trött och klent. Den senaste månadens uppskakande händelser hade tagit hårt på honom och nerverna var helt upprivna. I fem dygn satt han på sin kammare och grubblade. Sedan fattade han sitt beslut: han skulle ge upp blodfläcken. Om familjen Otis inte ville ha den var det för att de inte förtjänade att ha den. Sådana simpla, okultiverade människor kunde naturligtvis inte uppskatta fläckens symboliska värde. Men det var fortfarande hans skyldighet att skrida genom korridoren en gång i veckan och att stöna vid burspråksfönstret den första och tredje onsdagen varje månad. De förpliktelserna kom han inte ifrån, dem måste han fullfölja. Han vidtog dock alla tänkbara försiktighetsåtgärder för att inte bli sedd eller hörd. Han gick till och med så långt att han smorde sina kedjor med "Opp som en sol", men det var med stor självövervinnelse han kunde förmå sig till detta. En kväll när familjen var bortbjuden på middag gled han i alla fall in i mr Otis rum och stal en flaska. Det kändes förnedrande. Efteråt måste han dock medge för sig själv att "Opp som en sol" var effektivt. Kedjorna rasslade inte alls lika mycket som förut. Ändå fick han inte vara i fred, utan måste alltid räkna med att det här och var fanns uppspända snören att snubbla över. Och en gång — han uppträdde då som "Iskalle Isak eller Skogens skräckjägare" — slog han sig riktigt illa. Han råkade nämligen halka på en kana av smör mellan gobeläng-gemaket och stora trappan. Det var förstås tvillingarna som hade varit framme. I och med den förolämpningen ansåg han att hela hans värdighet och sociala ställning stod på spel. Med sin berömda tolkning av "Ruskige Ruben eller Huvudlöse hertigen" tänkte han följande natt skrämma vettet ur de nedriga tvillingarna. "Ruskige Rubens" mask var mycket knepig att anlägga, förberedelserna tog honom hela tre timmar. Kragstövlarna som hörde till dräkten hade blivit lite för stora och han hittade bara en av de två pistolerna, men på det hela taget var han nöjd med resultatet. En kvart över ett gled han ut genom panelen och skred korridoren fram. Han såg att tvillingarnas dörr redan stod på glänt, men eftersom han ville göra en effektfull entré slog han upp dörren på vid gavel och tog ett stort kliv över tröskeln. En kanna vatten föll över honom! Han blev dyblöt så stor han var och från himmelssängen hördes kvävda gapskratt. Det blev för mycket för hans redan hårt spända nerver. Han flydde tillbaka till sin kammare. Nästa dag blev han liggande i en svår förkylning. Enda trösten var att han inte hade haft huvudet på sig, det bör man inte ha i rollen som "Huvudlöse hertigen". Efter denna uppskakande händelse gav han upp allt hopp om att kunna skrämma den ohyfsade amerikanska familjen. Han nöjde sig med att skridaomkring i filttofflor, röd halsduk för dragets skull och en liten hakebössa ifall tvillingarna skulle gå till attack. Sitt allra sista missöde råkade han ut för den nittonde september i stora hallen. Där hade Förenta staternas diplomatiska sändebud nu ersatt Cantervilles urgamla släktporträtt med nytagna fotografier av sin egen familj. Lugnt och sansat roade spöket sig med att viska elaka anmärkningar om tilltaget. Han var enkelt men snyggt klädd i fotsid skrud prydd med mögelfläckar från kyrkogården. I ena handen hade han en liten lykta, i den andra en dödgrävarspade. Han spelade rollen som "Jonas utan grav eller Liktjuven från Chertsey", en av hans bättre persontolkningar faktiskt. Klockan var en kvart över fyra och såvitt han kunde bedöma sov hela huset. Han knallade bort mot biblioteket för att se om det fanns något kvar av blodfläcken. Då hände det! Från en mörk vrå blev han anfallen av två små figurer som viftade vilt med armarna och gastade "BU!" i örat på honom. Han greps av panik — vem kan undra på det? och rusade mot trappan. Där stod Washington och väntade på honom med den stora trädgårdsslangen. Omringad av fiender och närapå driven till vansinnets gräns försvann han in i den stora eldstaden. Han hade i någon mån turen med sig, för det brann ingen eld där just då. Det var ett mycket smutsigt, trasigt och missmodigt spöke som den natten steg in i sin kammare. Efter den händelsen gav han sig inte ut på några nattliga expeditioner alls. Tvillingarna lurade på honom vid flera tillfällen, men han kom inte. Familjen Otis började nu syssla var och en med sitt. Mr Otis skrev på sitt livsverk, en bok som han kallade "Det demokratiska partiets historia"; mrs Otis höll charmanta bjudningar som lät tala om sig; pojkarna spelade poker och ägnade sig åt andra amerikanska nationalsporter. Och lilla Virginia red på sin ponny i sällskap med unge hertigen av Cheshire som hade kommit på besök till Canterville under skollovets sista vecka. Man antog nu allmänt att spöket hade flyttat för gott. Men där tog de miste. Spöket bodde kvar på Canterville. Han var visserligen sängliggande nästan jämt nu, men funderade skarpt på att ta upp kampen igen. Särskilt som han hade råkat få veta att unge hertigen av Cheshire var gäst i huset. En av den senares anfäder, lord Francis Stilton, hade en gång spelat tärning med spöket på Canterville. Morgonen därpå hade lorden hittats liggande på golvet i spelsalen, hjälplös och omtöcknad. Han levde visserligen till hög ålder, men kunde aldrig säga ett vettigt ord, utom "dubbel sexa". Spöket var som alla förstår mycket angeläget om att visa att han inte hade förlorat sitt inflytande över släkten Stilton. Därför ville han visa sig för Virginias unge beundrare och tänkte att hans berömda "Vampyren eller Bleke benediktinermunken" skulle passa bra. Nyårsnatten 1764 hade det skräcknumret gett lady Startup ett flertal häftiga krampanfall som efter tre dagar hade kostat henne livet. Innan dess hade hon dock hunnit med att göra sina närmaste släktingar, familjen Canterville, arvlösa och i stället gett pengarna till en apotekare i London. Men när allt kom omkring vågade spöket inte lämna sin trygga lönnkammare av rädsla för tvillingarna. Unge hertigen fick därför sova ostörd och drömma om Virginia i den pampiga himmelssängen i kungliga sovrummet. * * * Ett par dagar senare kom Virginia och hennes unge kavaljer hem från en ridtur över ängarna. Vid ett hopp över en häck hade hon råkat riva sönder sin riddräkt och därför sprang hon baktrappan upp för att byta. När hon kom förbi dörröppningen till gobeläng-rummet såg hon att det satt någon där inne. Mrs Otis kammarjungfru brukade hålla till där med sin sömnad och i tron att det var hon steg Virginia in för att be henne laga revan på riddräkten. Till hennes oerhörda häpnad var det självaste spöket på Canterville som satt vid fönstret och tittade på höstlövens dans med vinden. Han såg så förfärligt bedrövad ut att Virginias medlidande vaknade. Om hon skulle försöka trösta den arme stackaren? Hennes steg var så lätta och hans sinne så tungt att han inte märkte henne förrän hon talade till honom. — Jag tycker så synd om dig, sa hon, men var inte ledsen längre. I morgon reser mina bröder tillbaka till skolan och sedan kommer ingen att bråka med dig. Om du inte bråkar med oss, förstås. — Det är lätt att säga, svarade han med en förvånad blick på flickan som hade vågat tilltala honom. Jag måste ju rassla med mina kedjor och stöna genom nyckelhål. Det är det som är meningen med att jag finns till. — En dålig mening med att finnas till, tycker jag. Du vet att du har gjort mycket ont i dina dagar. Mrs Umney har berättat att du mördade din egen fru. — Det stämmer, sa spöket vasst. Men det var en ren familjeangelägenhet och angår ingen annan. — Det är i alla fall en stor synd att mörda folk. — Jag avskyr sådant där billigt, religiöst dravel! utbrast spöket nu. Min hustru var ful, kunde inte stärka mina manschetter snyggt och kunde inte laga mat. Det kan förresten göra detsamma nu, den tiden är förbi. Men jag tycker inte att det var så värst snällt av hennes bröder att svälta mig till döds fast jag mördade henne. — Svälte de dig till döds? Åh, stackars mr Spöke — sir Simon, menar jag! Är du kanske hungrig då? Jag har en smörgås i min väska. Vill du ha den? — Nej tack, jag äter aldrig numera. Men det är snällt av dig ändå. Du är mycket snällare än de andra i .din skrytsamma, ouppfostrade, ohederliga familj. — Hör du du! utropade Virginia och stampade med foten. Det är du som är skrytsam och ouppfostrad. Och ohederlig också, för den delen. Du stal färger i min färglåda när du skulle fylla i den där löjliga blodfläcken! Du gjorde slut på alla mina röda färger så att jag inte kunde måla solnedgångar. Sedan fortsatte du med de gula och allra sistsmaragdgrönt. Till slut hade jag bara blått och vitt kvar och kunde bara måla månlandskap. Jag skvallrade inte på dig, men jag blev väldigt förargad. Det var ju så dumt av dig, för ingen har väl någonsin sett smaragdgrönt blod?! — Vad skulle jag göra? sa spöket uppgivet. Det är svårt att få tag i äkta blod nuförtiden. Och när din bror förstörde det för mig med Pinkertons fläckstift så tyckte jag att jag gott kunde ta dina färger. Det där med färg är förresten en smakfråga. Familjen Canterville, till exempel, de har blått blod, det blåaste i hela England, så det så. Men ni amerikaner bryr er ju inte om sådant. — Vad vet du om det, spöke? Jag tycker förresten att det bästa du kan göra nu är att emigrera till Amerika. Min far betalar säkert gärna resan för dig. Du kommer att göra braksuccé i New York. Jag känner folk som skulle betala vad som helst för ett familjespöke. — Jag tror inte jag skulle trivas i Amerika. — Jaså! utbrast Virginia förargat. Är det för att vi inte har några gamla ruiner och andra rariteter? — Det har ni visst, det! utbrast spöket. Ni har ju er flotta och era konstiga vanor. — Adjö, spöke, svarade Virginia som hade ilsknat till ordentligt. Nu går jag till pappa och ber honom se till att tvillingarna får en veckas extra skollov. — Nej, snälla Virginia, gör inte det! Jag är så ensam och olycklig och vet inte vad jag ska ta mig till. Jag vill så gärna bara sova, men det får jag inte. Kan inte. — Det var det dummaste! Att sova är ju det lättaste som finns, det kan minsta spädbarn. Då är det värre att hålla sig vaken, tycker jag. I synnerhet i kyrkan. — Jag har inte sovit på tre hundra år, sa spöket med sorg i stämman. Jag är så trött, så trött. Virginia tittade förvånat på honom med sina vackra, blå ögon och hennes läppar darrade lätt. Hon gick fram till honom, sjönk ner på knä bredvid honom och såg upp i hans gamla utmärglade ansikte. — Stackars, stackars spöke, mumlade hon. Har du inget ställe där du kan få sova ut? — Bortanför talldungen finns en liten trädgård, svarade han längtansfullt. Där växer gräset högt och tätt, där lyser små vita blommor som stjärnor, där drillar näktergalen natten lång. Och där sträcker idegranen ut sina armar över alla dem som sover där. — Du menar "Dödens trädgård" viskade Virginia med tårfyllda ögon. — Ja. Att få sova där måste vara underbart skönt. Att få ligga i den mjuka, bruna mullen under en matta av gräs och bara lyssna på tystnaden. Virginia, du kan hjälpa mig! Du kan öppna porten till "Dödens trädgård" för mig. Hon kände en kall rysning genom hela sin kropp. Det var som en dröm. Efter ett par tysta ögonblick talade spöket igen. Hans röst lät som vindens suck. — Har du läst den gamla spådomen på fönstret i biblioteket? — Ofta. Virginia såg på honom. Jag kan den utantill. Men jag förstår inte meningen med orden. När den unga flickan skön Hör den osaliges tysta bön När flickan fäller sorgens tår När mandelträdet blommor får Då ska Canterville få ro Friden komma till dem där bo. När Virginia hade slutat läsa satt spöket tyst en stund och tittade på henne. Sedan sa han: — Det betyder att du måste gråta över mina synder, för själv har jag inga tårar. Du måste be för min själ, för själv kan jag inte be. Och om du alltid har varit en god människa kommer Dödens Ängel att förbarma sig över mig. Innan dess måste du se förfärliga skepnader i mörkret, och ondskans röst ska viska i ditt öra. Men de ska inte göra dig något illa, för inte ens helvetets makter kan besegra ett oskuldsfullt barn. Virginia svarade inte och spöket vred sina händer och såg ner på hennes böjda, ljuslockiga huvud. Plötsligt reste hon sig. Hon var mycket blek och ögonen hade en besynnerlig glans. — Jag är inte rädd, sa hon lugnt. Jag ska be Ängeln att förbarma sig över dig. Han lyste av lycka. Han tog hennes hand, böjde sitt huvud över den och kysste den på gammaldags maner. Hans fingrar var kalla som is och hans läppar brände som eld, men Virginia tvekade inte. Han ledde henne genom det skymningsmörka rummet fram till väggen längst in. Där stannade han och viskade ord som hon inte förstod. Väggen försvann som i en dimma och ett stort, svart hål öppnade sig framför dem. En bitterkall vind svepte omkring dem och hon kände att någon drog henne i kjolen. — Fort! Fort! ropade spöket. Annars blir det för sent! Ögonblicket efter slöts panelen bakom dem och gobeläng-gemaket var åter tomt. * * * När Virginia inte visade sig vid tedags skickade mrs Otis en betjänt upp till hennes rum för att hämta henne. Han kom tillbaka och sa att miss Virginia inte var där. Mrs Otis blev först inte särskilt orolig, eftersom hennes dotter ofta gick ut i trädgården och plockade blommor till middagsbordet. Men när klockan slog sex och ingen Virginia kom skickade hon ut pojkarna i parken för att söka. Hon själv och mr Otis letade i husets alla rum. Ingen Virginia. Pojkarna kom tillbaka utan att ha sett minsta spår av systern. Vid halvsjutiden var de alla mycket oroliga och visste inte vad de skulle ta sig till. Då kom mr Otis att tänka på att han för några dagar sedan hade gett ett zigenarfölje tillåtelse att slå upp sina tält på slottets mark. Kanske hade de sett till henne? I sällskap med Washington och två drängar gav han sig genast i väg till platsen. Unge hertigen bad så bevekande att få följa med, men det ville mr Otis inte höra talas om. Zigenare var ett släkte för sigoch det kunde komma att gå hett till, trodde mr Otis. När de kom fram till platsen var zigenarna inte kvar och vissa tecken tydde på att de hade brutit upp i all hast. Washington och drängarna skickades ut för att leta vidare. Mr Otis själv sprang hem och telegraferade till alla poliskontor i grevskapet. Han bad dem söka efter en flicka som troligen hade blivit kidnappad av kringvandrande zigenare. Sedan gav han order om att hans häst skulle sadlas och satte av mot Ascot. Han hade emellertid inte hunnit långt när han hörde galopperande hästhovar bakom sig. Det var unge hertigen på sin lilla ponny. Pojken var mycket röd om kinderna och hade glömt hatten hemma. — Förlåt, mr Otis, men jag kunde inte stanna på Canterville när något kanske har hänt Virginia. Var inte ond på mig. Om ni hade låtit oss få förlova oss i våras hade det här aldrig hänt. Mr Otis kunde inte låta bli att dra på smilbanden åt den unge hetsporren, men blev också rörd över hans tillgivenhet för Virginia. Han lutade sig ner från sadeln, slog den unge mannen kärvänligt på axeln och sa: — Som du vill, Cecil. Men vi får nog stanna till i Ascot och köpa dig en hatt. — Jag vill inte ha någon hatt, jag vill ha Virginia! De red fram till järnvägsstationen i full galopp. Stinsen hade inte sett Virginia. Han telegraferade till stationerna före och efter Ascot, men inte heller där hade man sett henne. Den hjälpsamme stinsen försäkrade mr Otis att man skulle hålla noggrann uppsikt efter hans dotter och genast meddela Canterville om man kom på något. Herrarna red vidare, först till en hattaffär och sedan till en mindre by några kilometer från Ascot. Platsens polis hade inte sett till vare sig någon ung flicka eller några zigenare. Mr Otis och hans unge följeslagare kunde inte göra mycket annat än att styra kosan hemåt. Vid elvatiden på kvällen red de in genom Cantervilles grindar. Där väntade Washington och tvillingarna med lanternor för att lysa dem på den mörka uppfartsvägen. Ingen hade sett skymten av Virginia eller hört något om henne. Zigenarna hade man däremot hittat, men hos dem fanns hon inte. Också de blev förskräckta när de fick höra om det mystiska försvinnandet och fyra av dem erbjöd sig att hjälpa till att leta. Det gjorde de gärna för mr Otis som hade varit hygglig nog att låta dem slå läger på hans mark. Man draggade i dammen, man finkammade Cantervilles stora jaktpark, men utan resultat. Den förtvivlade mr Otis och hans medhjälpare måste vända tillbaka till slottet utan Virginia. På soffan i biblioteket låg mrs Otis, vanmäktig av oro, och fick sin panna baddad med eau-de-cologne av husföreståndarinnan. Mr Otis tyckte att de alla behövde få lite till livs och gav order om en lätt sup. De åt under tystnad. Till och med tvillingarna höll sig lugna, för också de var oroliga för sin avhållna syster. När maten var avklarad fanns ingenting annat att göra än att gå till sängs och försöka sova. Morgonen därpå skulle mr Otistelegrafera till Scotland Yard och be dem genast skicka ett par detektiver till Canterville. Familjen var just på väg ut ur matsalen när klockan i tornet slog tolv. Vid det allra sista slaget hördes ett dånande ljud och ett skrik. En smattrande åskknall kom hela huset att skälva, överjordisk musik flödade genom luften, panelen i övre hallen öppnade sig. Ut steg en mycket blek Virginia. I handen hade hon ett litet skrin. Alla rusade upp till henne. Mrs Otis slog armarna om henne, unge hertigen överhöljde hennes händer med kyssar och tvillingarna uppförde en mycket vild krigsdans. — Gud i himlen, barn! Var har du varit? frågade mr Otis och lät nästan förargad. Cecil och jag har ridit runt hela grevskapet och letat efter dig. Din mor har varit alldeles ifrån sig. Virginia, det är inte snällt av dig att spela oss ett sådant dumt spratt. — Det är inget dumt spratt, pappa, svarade flickan lugnt. Jag har varit med spöket. Han är död. Han har varit mycket elak, men ångrade nu djupt allt som han har gjort. Innan han dog gav han mig det här juvelskrinet. Kom! Jag vill visa er något. Hela familjen stirrade förstummade på flickan som stod framför dem. Hon gick lugnt före in genom öppningen i panelen, in i en smal, hemlig gång bakom den. Washington tog ett tänt ljus som stod på ett bord och lyste för dem. Deras kusliga vandring slutade vid en stor ekdörr, igenspikad med rostiga spikar. När Virginia rörde vid den svängde den upp på sina tunga gångjärn. De steg in i en kammare med välvt tak och ett litet gallerförsett fönster. I väggen satt en kraftig järnring och fastkedjat vid den låg ett skelett utsträckt på golvet. De beniga fingrarna tycktes sträcka sig efter ett fat och ett vattenkrus som hade placerats utom räckhåll. Kruset hade av allt att döma en gång innehållit vatten, för insidan var täckt av grönt mögel. På fatet fanns bara en hög med jord. Virginia föll på knä vid skelettet, knäppte sina händer och bad en bön. De andra tittade med fasa och förundran på den tragiska scenen. — Har ni sett?! utropade plötsligt en av tvillingarna som hade klättrat upp till fönstergluggen. Det där gamla vissna mandelträdet har fått blommor. Jag kan tydligt se dem i månljuset. — Då har Gud förlåtit honom! Virginia reste sig upp. Hennes ansikte lyste som förklarat. * * * Fyra dagar efter dessa besynnerliga händelser kom ett begravningståg ut från Canterville. Klockan var elva på kvällen. Likvagnen drogs av åtta svarta hästar och över blykistan låg ett vackert, purpurfärgat bårtäcke. På det var släkten Cantervilles vapensköld broderad med guldtråd. Vid sidan om själva tåget gick slottets alla tjänare med brinnande facklor i händerna. Det var en mycket imponerande procession. Den närmast sörjande, lord Canterville, hade kommit från Wales för att närvara vid begravningen. Han och lilla Virginia satt i den första vagnenefter den döde. I nästa vagn for Förenta staternas diplomatiska sändebud med hustru, i den tredje Washington, unge hertigen av Cheshire och tvillingarna. I den sista vagnen satt mrs Umney. Alla ansåg nämligen att hon hade rätt till en plats i sorgetåget eftersom spöket i mer än femtio år hade satt skräck i henne. Under den gamla idegranen på kyrkogården hade man grävt en grav och begravningsakten hölls av församlingens kyrkoherde. När ceremonin var över släckte alla sina facklor enligt gammal Cantervillesed. Då kistan sakta sänktes i graven steg Virginia fram och lade ett vitt kors av mandelblommor på den. I samma ögonblick tittade månen fram bakom ett moln och spred sitt silverljus över den lilla kyrkogården. Och från dungen hördes näktergalen stämma upp sin sång. Virginia tänkte på spökets beskrivning av "Dödens trädgård". Hennes ögon fylldes av tårar. Innan lord Canterville lämnade slottet nästa morgon bad mr Otis att få tala med honom. Samtalet gällde spökets gåva till Virginia. Juvelerna var oskattbara, menade mr Otis, särskilt då ett utsökt rubinhalsband från femtonhundratalet. Smyckenas värde i reda pengar var så stort att mr Otis inte kunde låta Virginia behålla dem. — Juvelskrinet är att betrakta som en släktklenod, lord Canterville, arvegods inom er familj. Därför vill jag nu överlämna det till er. Juvelerna tillhör er trots att de har kommit till rätta tack vare Virginia. Hon är bara ett barn och är, dess bättre, inte intresserad av sådana prydnader. Men mrs Otis är, om jag får säga det själv, en stor kännare av konstföremål av det här slaget. Hon har sagt mig att smyckena är värda en förmögenhet. Lord Canterville, ni förstår säkert att jag inte under några omständigheter kan tillåta min dotter att behålla dem. Nej, min herre, sådan grannlåt är kanske åtråvärd inom den brittiska aristokratin, men passar inte hos oss enkelt uppfostrade amerikaner. Jag vill dock nämna att Virginia skulle sätta värde på att få behålla det lilla skrinet som ett minne. Det är gammalt och ganska skamfilat så hennes anspråkslösa önskan kan ni kanske uppfylla. Jag måste erkänna att jag är ytterst förvånad över min dotters — ska vi säga? — övernaturliga upplevelse. Lord Canterville hörde uppmärksamt på mr Otis långa utläggning. Han nöp sig då och då i sin grå mustasch för att dölja ett ofrivilligt leende. När mr Otis hade slutat tog lorden hans hand, skakade den hjärtligt och sa: — Min bäste mr Otis, er förtjusande lilla dotter har gjort min olycklige anfader en ovärderlig tjänst. Jag och min familj kan inte nog tacka henne för hennes mod och goda hjärta. Juvelerna tillhör henne och ingen annan. Vet ni, mr Otis, om jag var så samvetslös att jag tog dem ifrån henne skulle spöket genast stiga upp ur sin grav och göra mitt liv till ett evigt elände. Juvelerna står inte upptagna i några dokument eller testamenten och kan därför inte anses som arvegods. Jag gör inga som helst anspråk på dem. Förresten, när lilla Virginia har vuxit upp till en ung dam kommer hon säkert att vilja bära smyckena. Ni köpte slottet inklusiveinventarier och spöke, mr Otis, och i och med det tillhör spökets ägodelar er. Vad än sir Simon har haft för sig i korridoren om nätterna så är han i lagens mening död. Han och följaktligen också hans privata ägodelar ingick i priset. Vi kom ju överens om det. Mr Otis blev riktigt upprörd och bad lorden att tänka över saken en gång till. Men den godhjärtade adelsmannens beslut gick inte att rubba. Virginia fick behålla spökets present. Hon bar juvelerna år 1890 när hon blivit hertiginna av Cheshire och av den anledningen skulle presenteras vid hovet. Smyckena väckte en enorm beundran och nyfikenhet. Virginia fick alltså sin adelsman, det brukar gå så för snälla små amerikanska flickor. De gifte sig så snart han hade blivit myndig. Alla var nöjda och glada att de båda förälskade unga tu slutligen blev ett. Alla utom markisinnan av Dumbleton som hade hoppats snärja hertigen för en av sina egna ogifta döttrar. Hon hade sju stycken. I den avsikten hade hon haft inte mindre än tre påkostade middagsbjudningar. Mr Otis tyckte mycket bra om unge hertigen även om han som övertygad amerikansk republikan hade en viss motvilja mot förnäma titlar. Den motviljan satt emellertid inte särdeles djupt. När han tågade uppför kyrkgången för att överlämna Virginia till den väntande brudgummen fanns det ingen stoltare man i hela England än mr Hiram B. Otis. Efter bröllopsresan for det unga hertigparet på besök till Canterville. En dag tog de sig en promenad bort till den lilla kyrkogården bortanför dungen. Man hade haft ingående diskussioner om utformningen av minnesorden på sir Simons gravsten, men slutligen hade man bestämt sig. Bara hans initialer och versen från biblioteksfönstret skulle ristas in i stenen. Med tårar i ögonen läste Virginia den lilla versen och strödde sedan ett fång vackra rosor över graven. Efteråt vandrade de omkring en stund bland de gamla klosterruinerna som hörde till Canterville. Hertiginnan slog sig ner på en avbruten pelare för att vila och hertigen lade sig vid hennes fötter. Plötsligt tog han hennes hand i sin och sa: — Virginia, en hustru bör inte ha några hemligheter för sin make. — Jag har inga hemligheter för dig, käraste Cecil. — Jo, det har du. Du har aldrig berättat vad som hände när du och spöket var ensamma. — Det har jag aldrig berättat för någon människa, Cecil. — Kan du inte tala om det för mig nu? — Snälla Cecil, be mig inte om det. Jag kan inte. Stackars sir Simon! Jag är mycket tacksam mot honom. — Skratta inte, Cecil, det är sant. Han lärde mig förstå vad livet är och vad döden är och varför kärleken är starkare än både liv och död. Hertigen reste sig och kysste ömt sin unga hustru. — Du får ha din hemlighet i fred, Virginia, bara jag får behålla din kärlek. — Det får du, Cecil, det får du. Originalets titel: "The Canterville Ghost" (1887). Kategori:Oscar Wilde Kategori:Spökhistoria Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Humor